Philip Elliot
Philip Elliot is a tribute from District 12 and the twin brother of Kimberly Elliot. He has promised himself he will do anything to get Kim savely out of the Arena – but will he be able to keep his promise? Biography In 12 we’re not allowed to have weapons, hunt or leave the district. But a small group of men and women defies this by going through the fence and hunt in the woods surrounding the district with homemade weapons we store in trees, under bushes and other hiding places. George, Kim and I have been hunting with our father since we were quite young. Since birth Kim and I have been inseparable. She’s the best of me. People don’t normally understand how a cold girl like her can be the twin of a warm guy like me, but we’re not opposites. We are two sides of the same coin. Family Father: Christopher Mother: Jane Brother: George (19) Twin sister: Kimberly (17) Sister: Piper (14) Appearance Caucasian, brown hair, brown eyes, 179 cm high, weights 50 kg (do to years of starvation). My hair tends to grow incredibly fast and my mom has to cut it once every month. Personality Caring, determent, overprotecting, intelligent, follows my instincts, charming, loves to chit-chat Strengths Charming – I have always been quite charming which has given me a lot of friends back in 12. This might help me get some sponsors for Kim and me in the Game. Determent – If I want some thing done it get’s done. It’s as simple as that. Skilled hunter – I’m skilled with a bow and arrows but quite deadly with a sword as well. And making traps for the last couple of years can’t be bad either. Climbing – In order to catch Kim when we played hide and seek I had to climb a lot of trees. Swimming – There’s a lake in the wood where my father taught George, Kim and me how to swim. We’re no athletic but at least we won’t drown so easily. Running – You won’t catch any game if you aren’t fast and light on your feet. Dreams Keeping Kim and my family save. Getting Kim out of the Arena alive. Both Kim and I could go home. Not having to participate in the Games. Weaknesses Physical strength – As a child of the Seamen I’m not well feed. Even thought we have four hunters in the family, we are not always lucky to catch game. And sometimes there’s electricity in the fence for an entire week. In all that time we won’t be able to get to the woods to hunt. Therefore hunger is no stranger to my family. Kim – I can’t get anything done without having Kim by my side. She’s what keeps me going. She’s my better half. If she died there’s no way I could continue. Fears Being left alone in the Arena (without Kim or allies). Not being able to save Kim. Kim dies. Strategies The Reaping I volunteered. First my younger sister Piper’s name was called out and I knew I had to volunteer in order to get her home. I had made my decision, when my eyes met Kimberly’s. I knew what she was thinking and I tried to tell her not to do it. “I volunteer,” she said. The next thing I did was volunteering myself. At the podium the escort almost jumped up and down. “May I present to you district 12’s first volunteered lady and gentleman at the same Reaping! Are you by any chance starcrossed lovers?” The Capitol must have laughed at her joke. “No, I’m her brother,” I said. The escort got confused and turned to Kim: “But wasn’t that your sister?” “Yes,” was all she said. “Such strong family bonds!” she ended with and pulled us away before her humiliation got any worse. “Idiot,” whispered Kim to me inside the Justice Building. “Two sides of the same coin,” I answered before we got separated. She knew what I meant. She was the idiot. In the car on our way to the Station, Kim and I clung together as glue. She needed me. Not to hunt; not to protect her; but simply to be her rock, her support. When I volunteered back at the Square, I did it for Kim to be able to come home. I can’t let her die. It would be the same as killing off a part of my self. Token George gave me the tooth of the first wild dog I ever shot – to remind me that the other tributes were no different then wild game. Group Training Kim was tensed, I could tell by the way she didn’t say a word. She always kept quiet when she was scared. Stone face. Our mentor had told us to get some allies. I wasn’t found of the idea. I’d rather just be with Kim and no one else. I mean why become friends when all I wished for was for them to die so Kim could come home? I didn’t like it. But for Kim I tried chatting a bit with everyone. In any case it was a way of getting to know their skills and weaknesses. Tribute Centre – District 12’s apartment “It’ll be alright. We’ll be alright,” I said and tried to comfort Kim, but she just pushed me away. “No we are not! Because only one comes out!” I hugged her again just like our mother used to do when we were young and having nightmares. I knew a hug wouldn’t save her from this nightmare but it might help her emotions a little, “Both of us won’t make it, P.” She started crying. She never cries – at least not in front of others than me. My strong sister, I’ll get you home to mom. Alliance I’ll stick with Kim – of course. Kim won’t team up with the careers – so that won’t be an option. She might be willingly to team up with some of the non-careers. I’d rather have it being just the two of us. Private Training I would try and manage to show the Gamemakers all of my skills one after one in an entertaining way. Almost make it a show. Charming them a little. Interview Angle Use my charm to get some sponsors. Kim’s doing her best but I’m the talkative of us. All the Capitol wants is a good show and if their gifts can safe Kim I’ll do anything to please them. I would definitely make them remember that Kim is my sister and I love her more than anything. Actually I would properly talk more about Kim then my self. Bloodbath First I would get hold of a weapon and some supplies. I’m not of much use without a weapon and some food and water. Then I would find Kim and we would flee from the bloodbath. The Games If I have to kill every single tribute to get Kim home, I will. I’d be ready to face the careers for her sake, but I’m smarter than running into the lion’s den. I would keep Kim and I hidden until the other tributes have killed each other off. Then I would take out the remaining. When only Kim and I are left, I would go out searching for water or food and there I would kill myself. I can’t ask Kim to kill me and I can’t take my own life in front of her. It’s better if she just thinks I was killed by a mutt or ate something toxic. She will cry but she will be save and that’s all that matters to me. Category:Characters (HG) Category:Tributes (HG) Category:Males Category:District 12 Residents (HG) Category:Volunteers (HG)